


squishy cheeks, soft lips

by Adrianna99, DuendeJunior, postingpebbles



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just. pounds of fluff., they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrianna99/pseuds/Adrianna99, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeJunior/pseuds/DuendeJunior, https://archiveofourown.org/users/postingpebbles/pseuds/postingpebbles
Summary: Sometimes Victor gets distracted by howkissableYuuri’s face is. It’s hardly his fault — during the off season, when Yuuri is allowed to eat as much katsudon as he wants, his face always fills out a bit, making his cheeks even more tempting to kiss than normal. No one can really blame Victor for acting on the impulse to cuddle and spoil his beautiful, adorable,kissablehusband.[or: in which Vitya falls for Yuuri in more ways than one]





	squishy cheeks, soft lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Littorella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littorella/gifts).



> For Alli, who requested 300 words of kisses. This is not 300 words.
> 
> The link to her gorgeous, adorable [art](https://wewritevictuuri.tumblr.com/post/176950189171/wewritevictuuri-presents-a-collab-between-some-of)!

Sometimes Victor gets distracted by how _kissable_ Yuuri’s face is. It’s hardly his fault — during the off season, when Yuuri is allowed to eat as much katsudon as he wants, his face always fills out a bit, making his cheeks even more tempting to kiss than normal. No one can _really_ blame Victor for acting on the impulse to cuddle and spoil his beautiful, adorable, _kissable_ husband.

Sometimes, that lovely, lovely face leads Victor to do very silly things in public.

Like, perhaps, tripping over a perfectly flat surface. He can’t even say “Oh, I tripped on my laces, my bad!” because his sneakers don’t have them.

It’s only happened once. Or twice. Maybe even a third time because Yuuri has the mysterious ability to make him go weak in the knees even when he’s not close by.

(Yuuri’s face is plastered on posters _everywhere_ in Japan and Russia. Victor can’t be blamed.)

(Yuuri _also_ seems to like teasing Victor by sending him cute pictures of himself and Makkachin while Victor is at the rink.  He can hardly be blamed for tripping over his toepicks one too many times.)

(Yura has video evidence, and has sent more than one video to Yuuri.)

Yuuri, who sometimes is as evil as he is beautiful, laughs at him every time he comes back home with a new story on how he tripped. And every time he happens to witness it.

“I’ve been your fan for years and I haven’t done that as much as you do,” Yuuri says, bestowing a kiss to Victor’s ( _definitely not)_ bald spot. Victor pouts at him and stores the information on the back of his brain, ready to ask Yuuko about that the next time they talk.

“That also means you’ve had _years_ to practice. I’m a novice at thinking about you and walking at the same time!” 

Yuuri laughs harder. “Then you’ll just have to catch up, darling,” he teases, pressing another kiss to Victor’s forehead. 

Victor pouts again, but still preens at the attention. “I’ve been told I’m a _very_ fast learner.” 

Yuuri raises an eyebrow, absently playing with Victor’s hair, pushing his bangs away from his eyes. “Is that so?” He leans in, and gives Victor a tiny peck on the nose. “I’m always willing to help you learn.  Especially if it means I get to kiss you.”

Victor silently thanks whatever deity that’s up there that he isn’t standing. Or walking. His heart (and knees, apparently) are never strong enough to resist Yuuri’s charms.

He’s weak for Yuuri. Unashamedly so.

“You’re blushing,” Yuuri observes, leaning a little closer, his nose wrinkling cutely.  His eyes widen a little behind his glasses. “That’s so _cute!”_

“Am not!” Victor splutters, feeling his cheeks burn even more.

Then Yuuri smooshes Victor’s face between his cold hands. “You are,” he says seriously.  “You’re the cutest person I’ve ever seen.”

What Victor means to say is “No, _you_ are the cutest. We have a mirror in our bathroom and I can prove it.” What comes out instead is a mix of garbled sounds, since his face is still being smooshed by his life and love.

“Come again?” Yuuri teases, his eyes sparkling beautifully, _unfairly_ , in the low light of their apartment.

Victor gives up on forming coherent sentences and starts pursing his lips even more, in the hopes that Yuuri will understand where he wants to be kissed _now._

Yuuri tilts his head slightly, his bangs flopping over one eye. (Victor loves how long his hair has gotten, loves to play with it, run his fingers through it, kiss it). “Hmm, what might you want?” Yuuri says thoughtfully. He smiles, then taps Victor’s lips with his thumb, his hands still pressed against Victor’s face. “It’s quite a mystery.”

Victor tries to pout, but it’s more difficult that he anticipated with his cheeks between his Yuuri’s palms. He’s been doing a fair amount of pouting tonight — Yuuri, clearly, is enjoying this a lot.

“I think you might want a kiss,” Yuuri says, and then gently kisses up the line of Victor’s jaw, moving one hand out of the way, and kisses the ticklish place just under his ear.  

“You’re so unfair,” Victor breathes, shivering. “I’ve given you all the context clues.”

“Context clues,” Yuuri giggles. “So fancy.” He plants a light, feathery kiss on the pink tip of Victor’s ear.

 _Yes, I majored in Loving Yuuri Katsuki with a minor in Good Words,_ Victor thinks to himself, memorizing the shape of Yuuri’s face.

“A minor in good words, huh?” Yuuri says with a bright, soft smile, and Victor’s blush deepens a little. He didn’t mean to say that out loud.  Yuuri brushes his lips over Victor’s cheek, tantalizingly close to his lips, and then whispers, “I thought you minored in Russian Lit.”

“Good words is still a valid minor,” Victor whispers, tilting his face to try to chase Yuuri’s lips. But Yuuri simply dodges, ever graceful even in close quarters. He leans closer, and Victor can see every shade of brown and gold present in his irises. _Gorgeous. Just like everything else about his love._

Then just when Victor thinks he’s about to be kissed — he gets one. Just not where he thought he would.

“I booped the snoot,” Yuuri says, looking utterly satisfied.

Victor blinks in surprise.

“My nose?”

“Your  _snoot,_ ” Yuuri corrects.

Victor blinks again. “...OK.”

Yuuri gives the very tip of his nose another kiss. And another, and another, and another. “The most perfect snoot in the whole world,” he says between pecks.

Yuuri’s hand has slipped from his face by that time, and Victor slides his own hand over to intertwine with Yuuri’s. Their fingers automatically squeeze together at the contact.  Victor smiles slightly, and pulls Yuuri’s hand to his mouth before gently kissing his ring, his fingertips.

“Who’s teasing now?” Yuuri says, his voice barely above a whisper and a blush staining his cheeks.

“Oh, I never tease,” Victor breathes. He pulls Yuuri forward just a little, and kisses him full on the lips. “I follow through,” he adds when they part, and then winks.

Yuuri’s face is fully red now, his earlier teasing facade vanquished with just one kiss. “ _Oh,”_ he says, looking utterly besotted. “I see.”

Victor cups Yuuri’s face with his hands, unable to resist squishing them like Yuuri did before. “I love you.”

Yuuri gazes back at him, something impossibly soft and gentle in his eyes.  “I love you, too,” he murmurs.

Victor blinks hard, a little more misty-eyed than he anticipates being, and then leans in to kiss Yuuri again, long and tender. In contrast to his cold hands, Yuuri’s lips are warm, sweet. They feel like coming home.

Yuuri’s thumb sweeps gently under his eyes, catching the tears before they spill over. “Why are you crying?” He whispers, even though something in his smile tells Victor that he already knows.

“Because there’s no one more precious than you.” Victor tucks an errant lock of black hair behind Yuuri’s ear, taking the opportunity to brush his fingers over Yuuri’s soft cheek. The strands are almost long enough to braid now. “Thank you for taking care of me, my sunshine.”

True to form, Yuuri’s sweet smile illuminates the whole room. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate titles discussed:
> 
> "so our friend alli wanted kisses" - raiza/[duendejunior](https://everymanwillbeaking.tumblr.com)  
> "no kisses in a kissing fic" - addy/[adrianna99](https://iwritebetterthanispeak.tumblr.com)  
> "what's a title" - ollie/[postingpebbles](https://postingpebbles.tumblr.com)


End file.
